Para sempre, Reita
by Mika desu
Summary: ReitaxRuki


"-Estou com saudades...

-De quem?De mim?

-De quem mais seria?...Baka.

-Não sei...Talvez...Outra pessoa...

-Nunca.

-e...?

-Quero te ver...

-Não podemos agora...

-Eu sei, sua família esta em casa não é?

-Sim"

Eu te amo tanto...Mas...Por que você me esconde assim?

Ruki ouviu Reita chagando em sua casa, provavelmente sua família teria ido embora já.

-Ei, baixinho!

-Rei-chan...Preciso falar com você...

-Calma baixinho me ouve -disse Reita sorridente

-Não.Ouça-me você -respondeu Ruki cabisbaixo, sem perder a calma.

-Ta baixinho, diz.-Reita foi até perto de Ruki e passou o braço pelo ombro do garoto sentado ao seu lado.

-Você me esconde...

-Como?

-Por que não admite pra sua família que estamos juntos?

-Baixinho, eu...

-Você tem...Vergonha de mim...Reita?

-Depois que eu te mando calar a boca...Você reclama...

-Eu só estou tentando conversar com você!-disse Ruki meio alterado.

-Esse é o problema!

-Eu tentar te dizer como me sinto por você só me esconder?Só dizer que me ama quando estamos sozinhos? Isso não é amor!Não pra mim Reita!

-RUKI CALA A BOCA!

-Não Reita, dessa vez você vai me ouvir!Se você não me ama...Diz-me agora!

-RUKI -Reita empurrou Ruki contra a parede segurando-o firmemente pelos ombros olhando-o nos olhos e disse:

-PRIMEIRO -devido à voz alterada fez Ruki se encolher um pouco, percebendo aquilo se acalmou e disse:

-Se eu não te amasse...Não dormiria com você...Principalmente pelo fato de ser homem.-Deu uma breve pausa

-Segundo...Se eu não te amasse...No seu aniversário não teria feito o que fiz - lembrou-se que foi em um jornal ao vivo e disse "Vim aqui apenas para dizer para a pessoa que mais amo... se não for a única, que lhe desejo tudo de bom, e quer queira quer não... vou estar ao seu lado sempre... te amando" logo depois de dizer isso Reita saiu de dentro do guarda-roupa de Ruki com um presente, era lindo.Era um par de lentes de contato que há muito tempo havia visto, era caríssimo, ninguém em sã consciência perfeita compraria, exceto Reita, a mais cara, com um "R" gravado em branco na lente. havia se apaixonado quando havia visto, mas ao saber o preço desistiu de comprar, já Reita havia visto bem a lente e comprou-a para ele.

-Terceiro...Se eu não te amasse...Não estaria com você...Aqui...Agora...

-Por sexo talvez estivesse...

-RUKI, POR KAMI!ACHA MESMO QUE SÓ ESTOU COM VOCÊ POR ISSO? É TÃO DIFICIL VOCÊ ACREDITAR QUE EU TE AMO?!- Reita prendeu mais ainda o corpo contra o de Ruki, fazendo o pequeno encará-lo.

-Se você me amasse como diz...Por que ninguém pode saber o que temos?!

-Ligue a TV

-Agora quer fugir disso?

-LIGUE A PORCARIA DA TV!

-Não vou ligar nada!

-Ferre-se eu mesmo ligo –Reita pegou o controle ligando a televisão colocando em um determinado canal e sentando-se no sofá, parecendo ter esquecido a existência de Ruki naquele cômodo.

-Agora...Você arranja algo mais interessante do que eu...

-Estou esperando você se sentar

-Não vou me sentar coisa nenhuma! Não quero ver essa porcaria de televisão!

-Mas você VAI ver...

Reita foi até onde Ruki estava pegando-o pelo braço e sentando-o primeiro no sofá e sento-se sobre o colo do pequeno, para garantir que ele não fugisse.

-Não quero.

-Por favor,...

-Cansei de te pedir isso.

-Agora senhoras e senhores, o baixista da famosíssima banda, The GazettE nos mandou um vídeo e pediu para que fosse mostrado.-ambos ouviram o velhinho da TV dizer, roubando a concentração de Ruki, fazendo assim Reita ver que poderia sair de cima do garoto.

"-Quanto tempo faz que nos conhecemos? Quantas vezes sorrimos juntos? Quantas vezes nos beijamos e sempre culpávamos algo que não fosse nosso coração?Até assumirmos isso... Quantas vezes eu já disse que te amo? Quantas vezes eu te ouvia dizer 'Você não me ama se não, teria assumido nós dois' pois bem.Vim fazer isso agora" – Ruki sentiu que ia desmaiar de tanta vergonha e sentiu o braço de Reita se passando por seu pescoço e o puxou para si levemente – " Quero estar com você quando ouvir isso...Ontem, minha família foi em casa lembra? Contei tudo a eles. Reagiram como era de se esperar, se surpreenderam mas depois aceitaram a idéia dizendo que nós já éramos grandinhos o bastante para saber o que queríamos, e com quem queríamos.Pois bem.Eu quero ficar com uma pessoa, e essa pessoa é você Ruki.Eu estou completamente apaixonado por você, nada nem ninguém vai mudar isso.E quero que me responda, se não estivermos juntos...me ligue faça qualquer coisa mais eu preciso da sua resposta...você Quer algo sério comigo?"

Ruki estava estático, não sabia o que fazer, se continuava olhando para a TV ou se olhava para Reita que estava ainda ao seu lado, com os olhos vidrados na TV.

"Eu te amo. Matsumoto Takanori"

Ambos viram Reita abaixar a cabeça no vídeo e aparecer um "Agora, eu espero sua resposta" e logo depois a tela ficar preta.

-Reita eu...

-Ainda acha que eu não amo você?

-Eu...

-Minha família realmente...Não gostou muito...Mais eu disse que preferia você a qualquer coisa...A qualquer pessoa...E se isso não era o bastante pra eles...Que arranjassem outro filho.

-Eu não imaginava...

-E então Ruki...O que você quer ter comigo?

-Você sabe...

-Talvez saiba...Mas quero ouvir...

-Sabe que eu te amo e que passaria a minha vida toda com você

-Quer passar?- Ruki viu Reita se aproximando dele parando com o rosto frente ao dele.

-Quero.-foi tudo que o menor conseguiu dizer até sentir os lábios de Reita sobre o dele, respondendo ao beijo com a mesma intensidade, até Reita se separar do beijo o olhando com um olhar completamente malicioso e bobo.Pegou Ruki no colo levou-o ao quarto e deitou-o na cama, Ruki pensou que Reita faria de imediato algo, mas se surpreendeu ao ver ele saindo do quarto e voltando rapidamente com uma garrafa de champanhe e abrindo-a, Ruki ainda estava deitado sentiu Reita sentar-se sobre seu abdômen com cada perna em um lado de sua barriga e sentiu Reita abrindo sua camisa e a tirando com um certo percebendo isso perguntou:

-Rei-chan...O que foi...? Já fizemos isso...Tantas vezes...

Reita sorriu e disse:

-Não assim...-completou Reita retirando as calças do mais novo.

-Então com...Ah!-Ruki deu um pequeno gritinho ao sentir um liquida extremamente gelado sobre seu peito indo até sua barriga

-O que...Reita!-Ruki sentiu a boca de Reita em algumas partes do liquido gelado serem trocados por quentes beijos de Reita, aquilo era fora do comum, o que Reita tinha na cabeça. Ruki viu Reita sorrir maliciosamente descendo uma das mãos até o membro do menor e jogando um pouco daquele liquido gelado, deixando Ruki ainda mais fora de si. Novamente sentiu a boca de Reita sugar aquele gelado liquido de seu corpo e logo em seguida sentou a boca de Reita contra a sua, o beijo era intenso, era algo realmente maravilhoso.

-Diga o que for...Eu sei que você esta gostando...-reita dessa vez foi descendo os lábios da boca de Ruki para o peito, barriga, e para o monto mais frágil de seu corpo,

-Realmente.Isso é...Diferente...

Reita ao ouvir aquilo não pode evitar dar um pequeno sorriso, dessa vez pegou a parte de cima do membro do menor e colocou-o na boca, fazendo alguns movimentos circulares com a língua aquilo deixava Ruki fora de si.

Reita sabia provocá-lo, e adorava fazer isso Ruki gemia freneticamente o nome de Reita, pedindo que continuasse.

-Rei-chan...Que...Criatividade toda...É essa?

-Não sei...Não está gostando?

- Estou...

Reita logo continuou, mas nunca se esquecendo do champanhe e passando-o primeiro no corpo do mais novo e depois seguindo com uma trilha de estava ficando cada vez mais fora de si com tudo aquilo.Reita percebendo o modo que o garoto se encontrava não pode conter um sorriso.E resolveu parar de torturar ao menor e a si mesmo.

Deitou seu corpo sobre o de Ruki, que já esperava pelo o ato seguinte e sentiu Reita erguer suas pernas, encaixando o copo entre elas.E logo começou a penetrá-lo.

A cada investida que Reita dava, ouvia um gemido da boca de Ruki pronunciando seu nome.

Reita resolveu brincar mais ainda com Ruki, pegando a garrafa de champanhe e umedecendo completamente uma das mãos e começando a masturbar o garoto, que deixava claro que aquela deveria ser uma das melhores sensações que já havia sentido na vida.

Aquilo era gratificante de mais para Reita, e depois de tanto "brincar" com o garoto, logo sentiu sua mão ser preenchida por um liquido branco e quente.

Não demorou muito para que sentisse esse mesmo liquido sair de si e preencher Ruki completamente, ambos gemeram alto ao sentirem o liquido.Logo após isso,Reita teve que juntar forças para conseguir sair de dentro do menor e deitar bem em frente e a ele

-Ei...baixinho...

-Hai, Rei-kun?

-Agora você...acredita que eu te amo?

-Hai...-respondeu Ruki corado

-Quando quiser...dê essas crises de novo...mas, sempre tenha champanhe aqui certo?

Ambos riram do comentário e se abraçaram, Reita ao ver como o corpo do menor estava gelado, não hesitou em ir até o guarda-roupa dele e pegar um cobertor bem grosso, cobrindo-o e fazendo o mesmo com sigo.

Amanheceu um dia lindo, Reita havia acordado cedo, estava meio nervoso com o que teria que fazer .

-Ruki...

-Hm?

-Você em ama?

-Isso é pergunta que se faça?

-Responde.

-Amo claro.

-Faz uma coisa por mim?

-Qualquer coisa –Ruki enlaçou os braços no pescoço do mais alto colocando o rosto em sua base do pescoço.

-Vá na sala...e abra sua caixa de chaves.

-Mas...

-Onegai..sem perguntas...

-Hai...

Ruki colocou apenas sua veste intima e logo foi, surpeendeu-se completamnete com o que havia achado, uma pequena caixinha preta, quando o garoto abriu sentiu que seus olhos jamais haviam se arregalado tanto era uma aliança linda,gravado "Para sempre Ruki." E em uma menor "Para sempre Reita." Aquela aliança era realmente bonita, mas o que o surpreendeu foi quando pegou um papel e leu : "Ouro Branco 24 k" e então sentiu seu coração ir a mil.Não era uma aliança de namoro.Era uma de compromisso sério? Para toda a vida? Para...sempre? sentiu-se feliz.Uma felicidade que apenas Reita conseguia despertar, pegou a caixinha e correu para o quarto, viu Reita sentado cabisbaixo pensando em algo.Provavelmente na resposta do garoto.Reita olhou para a porta e viu então Ruki correr e pular em seus braços abraçando-o fortemente e ouvindo-o dizer:

-Para sempre,Reita.


End file.
